Nothing to glare at
by Gaahina chan
Summary: COMPLETE A phenomenom in Konoha forces two of our favorite characters to stay together. See what happens. NejixIno
1. Chapter 1

**Gaahina chan: This is my second NejixIno fic. In my last story, one review made me think something. That review said that many nejixino stories were developed by the idea of Neji training Ino. Sooo I decided something different, it may be weird but hey! This pairing is crack and weird so please understand. I tried not to make the characters to OC. Also please forgive any mistakes you see. I love so much NejixiNo that it could be my favorite even more than gaahina. Oh my god! They are just so perfect. Well then please go ahead and please no flames. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Neji and Ino would be together xD. **

_**Nothing to glare at**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**by Gaahina chan**_

-o-

_Huh…huh_

"Ino, the Hokage is announcing something" Shikamaru said as he started pulling out the kunai from the targets.

"Okay. Lets go!"

-o-

"It is my responsibility to inform you that a big thunderstorm along with a small hurricane are coming this way. So…I, the Fifth Hokage, and the council have decided that we will stay inside our houses for at least one week since tomorrow night. Please take all the adequate precautions for our safety and prepare everything you need like food and supplies. Do not take this weather carelessly. It's for our health and protection. That's all" Tsunade said raising her hands to get the village's attention.

You could hear some gasps and surprised voices. After some minutes, everyone went to prepare for the upcoming weather.

-o-

18 year old Ino ran through the forest with kunai in hand. Suddenly a blast of shadows approached her from behind but she was fast enough to avoid the jounin's technique.

"Oi Ino, lets take a break. I want to see Temari" Shikamaru said as he appeared in front of Ino.

"Okay. I'll go to my favorite café then we will meet again at 5" Ino said packing her weapons.

"Okay, but don't forget that the storm arrives tonight"

"Of course" she said already waving at the shadow ninja.

As Ino ran through the forest she couldn't help but smile. Training with Shikamaru was a very good thing. She wanted to reach the jounin level soon and she didn't want to waste time.

As her mind still pictured her future as an excellent kunoichi, she didn't notice another ninja coming her way.

_BUMP!_

"Oi be careful!" she said as she turned around only to meet a pair of white eyes.

"You should be the one to be careful. You were daydreaming" Neji said seriously, glaring at the blonde.

"Hmph!" she said as she started to run again.

-o-

"I'll take a coffee with 2 cups of sugar and one of cream please" Ino said sitting at the farthest table from the stand.

"In a minute" the waitress said as she head to the stand.

Ino took the time to relax and feel the breeze that crashed into her cheeks. She closed her eyes and let the peacefulness invaded her until someone interrupted her peaceful moment.

"That's my table" the man said as he glared at Ino.

Ino opened her eyes and saw Neji glaring at her. "Oh…I don't see your name anywhere Neji-kun" Ino said smirking.

"I always sit here. Back off or I'll hurt you" Neji said clenching his fists.

"Oi calm down Hyuuga. I arrived here first so, if you want to sit here you'll have to sit with me…" Ino said controlling the laughing.

"How-"

Neji was interrupted as the waitress came back and saw the furious Hyuuga.

"Oi, don't fight or I'll have to take you out of here" the waitress said looking at Neji.

Slowly, Neji nodded and sat on the other side of the table.

"Here's your coffee lady" the waitress said and looked at Neji. "Do you want something sir?"

"Green tea please"

The waitress nodded and parted to the stand.

"You see. It wasn't that hard" Ino said smirking.

Neji glared at Ino and she sipped at her coffee.

As Neji's tea was served, he could tell that Ino was about to finish her coffee.

"Aren't you finished?" Neji said smirking.

Ino returned the smirk and ordered a cheesecake.

_Take that you jerk!_

Neji couldn't help but glare more at the blonde. She acted like if she was enjoying pissing the Hyuuga.

"You know, you don't have to glare all the time" Ino said taking a bite of her cheesecake

"It will make appear wrinkles in the future" she said smirking uncontrollably.

Neji clenched his fist another time but was taken back as Ino abruptly stood up.

"Well Hyuuga san, it was nice to meet you, but this beautiful woman has to train" Ino said leaving the pissed Hyuuga.

"I'll teach her a lesson. I' will search her to spar. Then I could humiliate her" Neji said smirking.

-o-

"Ino, its very late. We have to go to our houses" Shikamaru said breathlessly.

"No, I'll stay for a little bit more. I want to practice my healing jutsu" She said sitting on the grass.

"Don't you want me to take you home? It's pretty dark and scary"

"I'm a big girl Shika. Go with your girlfriend" Ino said focusing her chakra.

Shikamaru took a last glance at her and departed.

After some minutes, Ino stood up only to be pinned to a tree.

"Oi what are you doing?! Let go!" Ino said punching the man.

"What is a beautiful girl like you in a lonely place like this?" the man asked smirking.

"What?!!" Ino screamed and launched at the man but he was far stronger than her.

"He's a jounin" she thought.

"Let me accompany you little girl" the man said ripping her clothes.

"No!! let go" Ino said shedding tears.

Ino was pushed down and she closed her eyes slowly. The last thing she saw was white.

-o-

Ino opened her eyes lazily. "Where am I?" she asked to nobody in particular.

"You are in my home" Neji said bandaging her leg.

"Oouch! What are you doing?"

"I'm healing you. You were almost raped" Neji said grabbing a towel.

_Oh… but today is…_

"The thunderstorm has already arrived. You'll have to stay with me"

"What! No way! I'm not going to be stuck with you one week!" she yelled standing up.

"You don't want to die, do you?"

"Of course no"

"Then you'll have to stay. It's not like I want to but you are a comrade"

Ino looked at Neji dumbly.

_He is loyal to Konoha…_

An awkward silence invaded the plain room. She looked at her surroundings only to find a dresser, a nightstand and a window. The walls were painted with plain white and the sheets of the bed were a light purple with blue flower patterns. She could see 3 pictures on the nightstand. There was one with Hinata and Neji, the second one was Hinata with her team and the other one was Hinata with Naruto. With the pictures and the girly things in the room, Ino realized that this was Hinata's room.

"Isn't Hinata here?" Ino asked looking at the Hyuuga that was about to leave.

"At the last moment she decided that she will stay with her boyfriend Naruto. So don't worry about the food" Neji said closing the door.

"What a mess, one week with this ice block won't be easy" Ino said covering her body with the sheets.

-o-

Ino slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the window and outside. The weather was pretty bad.

"Mhmmm better find some clothes. This are already wasted" Ino said looking at the ripped clothes that barely covered her body.

"Let's see what Hinata has" Ino said opening the closet.

"Perfect" she said grabbing a dark blue blouse with v neck and a grey skirt with some buttons on the sides. She putted black shorts under the skirt because it was a little revealing.

"Now the hair" Ino said brushing her long hair and tying it in a high ponytail like always, leaving her right bang on its place.

As she was finished she heard her stomach growled. "Ahhh I'm hungry".

She stepped out of the room and heard some noise from the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she saw Neji making some eggs and toasted bread.

"Morning" she said looking at the enticing food.

"Hn" he said as he placed the food on the table.

They sat across each other and began to eat.

"It is good" she said as a thank you for the food.

"Hn"

_AGH! He is stressing me out with his hn!_

"What? The rats bitted your tongue?" Ino said playfully, smirking at the Hyuuga.

"…"

"Well if you're not going to talk… Since when you and Hinata live together?"

"None of your business"

_Jerk…_

Ino finished her meal and started to clean the dishes.

"You don't have to do that" Neji said cleaning his own dishes.

"If I'm going to be stuck with Mr. I don't talk, I have to do something else. Besides, it's my responsibility"

Neji looked at Ino and realized that she really was going to take care of her own mess. He calmed a little bit, he didn't want to do all the work.

As they both finished cleaning the dishes they looked at each other with boring faces.

"I'm going to my room. If you do a mess I will not respond about the consequences" Neji said leaving Ino alone.

"Mmmhm what guy. I better explore this house"

-o-

Ino walked to the main hall of the apartment. There were three doors. She assumed that the other two were from Neji's room and the bathroom.

"Mmm nothing interesting…" she said walking to Hinata's room.

As she closed the door, she noticed a wooden carpet below the bed. She looked at it suspiciously and moved the bed for a better view. Ino was surpsised. There was a little door below Hinata's bed. She opened it slowly only to see stairs. As she walked inside the passage, she noticed that every step she took, it was darker.

She looked for a switch and when she found it, she turned it on.

Ino could see a little room with a few boxes. She opened the boxes only to see Hinata's childhood things.

"How cute…" Ino said looking at the picture of a 3 year old Hinata.

She continued her searching until something catch her attention. It was a calendar. Ino blew away the dust and opened the little calendar. It was painted with colors and special days were marked with little drawings. As Ino turned the pages, she noticed something.

"Neji's birthday… is in 3 days" Ino thought looking at the drawing of a chibi Neji beside the "Neji-niisan's birthday" text.

"Mmmhm maybe I could give him something as a thanks for saving me. But what could it be good?" Ino asked herself placing all the objects in their place. She stepped out of the passageway and pushed the bed to its place. She went out of the room and began to walk unconsciously to Neji's room. When she opened the door she saw Neji staring at a picture. She realized that Neji hadn't seen her so she took a few steps closer to him. When she was about to look at the picture, Neji glared at her and quickly placed the picture inside the drawer of the nightstand.

"What do you want?" Neji said looking at her eyes firmly.

"Umm I just wanted to talk or do something" Ino said backing away from him.

"No" he said and pushed her out of his room. When she was about to protest he closed the door on her face.

"How immature. Treating a lady like that" Ino said stomping away.

"But this is boring…What could I do?" Ino thought until something stroked her mind.

"That's it! I know what to give to Neji!" Ino thought happily as she headed to Hinata's room and inside the passageway.

She quickly took some pieces of wood she had seen before and ran to the room. She took out a kunai and began cutting the wood.

"This will be good. I hope he likes it…"

-o-

**Gaahina chan: So that's it! I hope you liked it. Please review! Hehehe constructive criticism is welcome. Byes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaahina chan: Oh my. I just have woken up and here I am with new ideas. ****Well I hope you like it. Yeah enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**-o-**

_**Nothing to glare at**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**By Gaahina chan**_

Ino's P.O.V

It had passed like 5 hours since Ino started the gift. Her eyes were downcast because of the sleep. She felt her limbs weak and her forehead was sweating. This was harder than she thought. She felt a heavy weight on her shoulders, so she decided to sleep for a while. She didn't want Neji to suspect anything. As she putted the object in the drawer, she let herself fall down on the soft mattress. As her head touched the pillow, her eyes closed immediately.

Ino opened her eyes only to see blank, she took a glance at the clock beside her and it read 11:00. She stepped on the cold floor and shivered. She quickly went to the bathroom and washed her face.

"God, I look horrible... " Ino started to accumulate chakra in her fingers. She applied her healing jutsu in the bags underneath the eyes. "This will do everything. If I remove the dead cells my skin will look perfect"

As she finished, she went to the room glancing at the kitchen. There he was Neji, preparing something. Ino could see that he was very busy so she decided to change before she greeted the man.

-o-

Neji's P.O.V.

Neji opened his eyes slowly. He felt the light on his eyes and went to the window. "It seems the storm will not end soon" he said closing the curtain. He glanced around his room and then to his drawer. He took a picture where his father and he smiled. He couldn't help but smile at his father. He was a noble and strong man. The only person he admired. (A/N: or so he says)

"Good morning father" he said and putted the picture inside the drawer.

As he went out of his room, he went to Ino's room. She was laying on her bed, or most likely, half of her body. He grunted something and went to the kitchen. It was 11:00 and he decided to prepare pancakes.

-o-

Ino entered the kitchen after some minutes. She looked at the Hyuuga and then to the table in front of her. There laid a bunch of pancakes covered in honey. They looked delicious to her.

She greeted Neji and he did the same. They sat on the chairs and started to eat. She took a glance at Neji. He wasn't very interesting in the outside. Just a plain man, ice block, and silent guy she thought. But deep in his eyes, she knew that they shared something in common. Both of them have pain in their hearts. She couldn't help but to stare intently at his eyes. As Neji narrowed his eyes at her, she quickly continued eating. She didn't know if he would like the present, but she was sure of something. That it will be useful and maybe, just maybe, Neji wouldn't throw it.

-o-

It was 11:30 pm and Ino still worked on Neji's present. She identified herself with him. He had those eyes that entranced her so much. Not in the love aspect, but into a more comprehensive aspect. She looked at her hands. They were a bit dirty and the kunai was a little wasted. She gritted her teeth at the hard job. This wasn't her thing.

"Ah…it's finished" Ino said standing up and heading for the bathroom. She washed her hands and dried them with the towel. When she was done, she saw Neji standing in the door.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Neji said opening the handle of the bathtub.

"Mmmhm in a minute" she said grabbing soaked tissues. She went back to her room and cleaned the material. As she heard Neji closed the bathroom door, she went out.

"This is my chance" she said and entered his room silently. She cautiously closed his door and headed to his drawer. As she opened it, she could see a picture of him and his father.

"He smiles, so different from the actual Neji. He was happy back then"

She started to arrange her gift carefully for not to break the picture. As she finished, she was snapped back to reality by a hard door shut. She turned around and looked at the furious Neji.

"What do you think you're doing?" Neji said clenching his fists. Ino quickly putted the gift behind her and talked nervously.

"I just was…" she stuttered.

"Were you sneaking in my private things? Give me that or I'll hurt you!" He demanded, activating his byakugan.

"No-o I wasn't. That's not the case Neji…please"

"Please what?! You were trying to steal!" Neji accused.

At this point Ino felt the anger consuming her. Can you believe it?! He accused her as a stealer!

"You—You!! You are just a jerk that doesn't open up to anyone! If you could let me explain you would know that I was leaving your birthday present!" she said her cheeks turning red because of the anger.

He stared shockingly at the woman. His byakugan didn't lied, Ino was pissed and he could see a little hurt in her eyes. He didn't have the time to say anything because Ino stormed out of the room, leaving the gift on his bed.

After a minute, he went to his bed looking at the gift. It was the picture of him and his father, but something was different. It was framed. The frame was handmade, he assumed because of the little flaws at the cutting. "She made this for me" he said taking the picture in his hands.

_Ino…_

-o-

Ino tried to contain her anger. Slowly, tears began to form in her eyes. She lay down on her bed and started to sob. "Why this suddenly appears on my mind?" she said wiping her eyes, memories invading her mind.

She heard a knock and said "Go away!" Neji frown at this but anyway entered the room.

"I don't want to speak" she said covering her face. She didn't want Neji to see her crying.

_Too late…_

"Why do you cry?"

"Why do you care?"

…

"I wanted to thank you. It's really nice from you to give me this, considering the fact that you barely know me" Neji said sitting on the bed.

"You saved me from that guy, that's the least I could have done. Also I wanted to tell you that I understand."

Neji's eyes widened a bit and he turn to look at her. She sat beside him and looked at the floor. Her hands were gripping the sheets tightly, and her eyes were puffy.

"What do you understand?" he asked curiously.

"Everything. Your pain" Ino said more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What would you know?" He asked a bit angered. Who was she to say the she understood the pain that his father's dead caused?

Ino gripped the sheets tighter and let out a sad breath. "I lost my father 2 months ago" She closed her eyes tightly at the memory.

-Flashback-

She was in her house waiting for her father to come from his mission. When she heard a knock from the front door, she walked happily only to see a pair of ANBU. Suddenly, Ino turned to be a little nervous. Her instinct telling her that something was wrong.

"Yamanaka Ino?"

"Yes…"

"We have come here to tell some news about your father"

Ino gasped and nodded for them to continue.

"Yamanaka san died this morning. We found his body near the Konoha forest"

Ino couldn't believe her ears. Her mind was playing with her, she thought. But when she saw the ANBU guy taking off his mask, she saw that he was crying.

"He was a friend of mine. I'm sorry" he said putting another time his mask.

Ino knelt down, her eyes were so shocked. She couldn't move. She didn't want to talk. After that her body collapsed.

-End of flashback-

"Two days after, I woke up in the hospital. My teammates were there. I still couldn't believe it. "Ino said opening her eyes to look at Neji.

He was so shocked. He couldn't believe that her, the loudmouthed Ino, could have lost her father too, and be able to tell him. After all, she did felt the same, and he couldn't blame her. She was the first person to say something like that to him. Never someone told him that they understand him, so he kept silent, building a barrier around him to protect himself.

"I'm sorry" he breathed out after some minutes.

"Don't say that. It's not your fault anyway. One day I will see him again. I know so" she said smiling.

Neji couldn't believe his eyes. She was smiling; she thought that someday she will meet her father. Why was he always living on the pain? Why he couldn't go on?

As if Ino read his mind, she said: "You live in pain because you don't open up. Friends are there for you. I wanted to tell you, that we could share our pain…and maybe become friends" Ino said nervously, wiping her eyes.

"That is, if you want" Ino said looking at the Hyuuga.

Slowly, Neji began to talk.

"When I was four, father told me that I was the one to protect Hinata sama…" He told his story slowly, sometimes clenching his fists because of the anger, sometimes he just looked at the floor. Ino listened carefully, absorbing Neji's words. They spent the night talking, well Neji talking and Ino listening.

As hours passed, Neji shifted Ino's body into a more comfortable position. He covered her skinny body with the sheets and looked at her face. He bent down to her ear and whispered something.

_Thank you…_

-o-

After that night, Neji and Ino talked without tension or nervousness. Their little chat made them happy because they understood each other. While Ino talked with a loud happy voice, Neji would listen and laugh at her sometimes. She talked about when she was young, when she liked Sasuke and when she fought with Sakura. Neji told her that she was very immature and superficial and Ino would glare at him, but in the end Ino knew that Neji was right.

Sometimes, Neji would tell her about his teammates. How he care about them even when he didn't show it too affectionately. He told Ino that he admired Lee because of his never gives up attitude. He also told her that when he fought Naruto, he saw life in a different light. It was more calming. Ino told him that that was the power of friends to make people happy. The friendship is the bond that ties two or more people by understanding each other, by helping and loving them.

Ino told him that because she, even when she didn't show it or express otherwise, cared about Sakura. She was her best friend since their childhood. She was someone you could count on and Ino appreciated that Sakura considered her also as a friend. Neji gave a confused look towards her because they always fought about little things and Ino told him that that was the way they both show their love to each other.

Without even know it, the rest of the week passed and the storm ended.

Ino went to Neji's room and saw that he was sleeping. "His face is so peaceful" Ino said moving his bangs away form his face. He opened his eyes slowly and gave her a true real smile. Ino blushed and turn away. Neji sat on the bed and looked at the window.

"It seems that the thunderstorm is fading"

"Ahh that's good. When can we go out?"

"Maybe in a few hours"

"Oh yeah!" Ino said stretching her back. Until she did this, Neji noticed that she wasn't wearing the usual blue blouse and grey skirt. She was wearing one of Neji's shirts that he gave to Hinata for sleeping. She stood up and saw Neji staring at her intently.

"Oi don't look at me like that Neji. People might think you're a pervert" Ino said smirking, heading for Hinata's room. Neji blushed and started to change his clothes.

_She looks__ very good in it_

-o-

"Look Neji! The sky is clearing!" Ino said pointing at the window.

"Ah… It seems that we can go out"

"Oh yeah!" Ino said opening the door yelling "I'M FREE! I'M FREE!"

Neji looked at the happy Ino. She acted like a child. "How childish, but is good to see her happy" he said smirking.

-o-

**Gaahina chan: ****if it is short, forgive me. I hope this one is good. I think that the next chapter will take more time, so please forgive. But as I said, MAYBE. Oh well. Please forgive any mistakes you see and review! Give me some support. Byes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gaahina chan: I think, I rushed a bit this fic. I hope that doesn't bother you. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Gaara wouldn't die.**

_**Nothing to glare at**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**By Gaahina chan**_

_You know Ino…Don't fall in love, it will crush you. No matter what, don't ever fall in love._

Ino walked through Konoha, looking at the crowd. She felt a little empty, she didn't know why.

_Everyone look so happy…_

Just because everyone else was happy didn't meant anything wrong, right? She asked herself why she was the only one left alone. She saw the kids running, playing their game. She saw many couples holding hands, the most recent one, Naruto and Hinata. They walked happily smiling at each other. Hinata tugged at his sleeve and he bent down kissing her lightly. She blushed and Naruto brushed the back of his head nervously. As Ino walked past them, she noticed her favorite café not too far away. She headed to her table and sat down on the wooden chair. She simply ordered a coffee and entertained herself with the space in front of her. A small tap on her shoulder made her snap back to reality.

"Can I join you?" a tall young man asked looking at the blue eyed kunoichi.

"Of course Neji" She smiled. Neji always made her feel comfortable.

He sat down and looked at her. She seemed different he thought. He searched something in her eyes but found nothing. Maybe he saw a little emptiness, but nothing to worry about. He ordered a green tea and Ino just looked at the table.

"Won't you train today?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Shikamaru went out for a mission"

"I can spar with you"

She nodded as she sipped the last bit of her coffee. They stood up and went to the training grounds. As they walked, Ino felt rather weird. She felt as if something wrong was about to happen.

_Something wrong will happen…_

-o-

Neji and Ino laid on the grass catching their breaths. Neji looked at her and then to the sky.

"I have something to say Ino" Neji said between breaths.

"What?" she asked turning her head to face the Hyuuga. She felt nervous, she didn't know why.

"Tenten…she told me something"

"…and that is?" Ino asked, her heart began to worry. What was this about?

"She told me that she liked me"

Suddenly, Ino felt disappointment invading her fragile soul. She didn't expect that. After some minutes, she nodded and looked at him, well half. Her eyes were closing slowly.

"I decided to give her a chance"

_CRASH!_

Then the world crash down. Ino felt sadness, pain, and hurt, and she didn't even know why.

"Ah… I think its good Hyuuga san" She abruptly stood up and brushed her clothes.

"Um, I have to go. I'm tired" she waved and ran to her house, leaving Neji alone.

"Hyuuga san?"

-o-

Ino looked at her in the mirror. Why was she feeling so sad? The only thing she knew is that recently, she felt even lonelier. Maybe it was because her father was dead and Neji, well he was a little distant. And now, she knew the reason.

"Tenten" she whispered and grunted something desperately.

She walked downstairs and stepped out of her lonely house. Her eyes were angered and her hands gripped the letter that Tsunade sent her. Why was everyone looking at her? Did she have something on her face? When she was about to yell to the people, she felt being pushed out of the crowd.

"Ino are you okay? You seem pissed" Sakura asked shaking the blonde.

"I'm fine forehead girl! Get away! She stomped away only to be stopped by the strong pink haired girl.

"Don't lie"

After some minutes Ino responded and tears flowed freely. "I don't know. Everyone seems so happy. I miss my past life. I miss my father. Why can't I be happy? I want him with me" Ino said tears falling. Sakura embraced her friend and let her sob on her shoulder.

"Sakura I miss him so much. I didn't know that it would be so hard" Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Her best friend was in a depression and she needed to do something about it.

"Ino, look at me" The blonde looked at Sakura and she saw her smile. Sakura was smiling at her.

"Can we go out today? Like shopping and do girly things? We can even invite Hinata and Tenten. It will be fun Come on!" she said cheerily.

Ino kept thinking. She didn't like the idea of being with Tenten. She knew that she will talk about the "Neji and her" topic. But she decided that it will be good for her. "Okay, but first I have to go to the Hokage's office. Can we meet at my house? You can tell Tenten and Hinata".

"Fine, see ya!"

Ino waved goodbye and headed to the Hokage's office.

-o-

Ino looked at the Hokage's window. She wasn't listening too much because it was very boring. Though the mission Tsunade assign her was a little complicated, Ino's mind traveled the past events of the day. But as soon as she heard Neji's name, she focused immediately on Tsunade's words.

"Nani?"

"You partner is Hyuuga Neji, he will lead you. Follow his commands. I already told him about the mission. You'll meet him at 5:00 am tomorrow. Don't be late. That's all" Tsunade said making a sign of go away.

Ino followed her orders and went to her house. As she reached the front entrance, she saw Sakura, Hinata and Tenten waiting for her.

"Ino come on! Let's go shopping!" Sakura said as she grabbed Ino's arm and started running to the mall. The other two kunoichis followed.

-o-

"Oh, that's cute!" Ino giggled as she saw a stuffed animal on the counter of a shop.

"Ah, sure it is" the shy Hinata replied playing with her fingers.

"I like that one" Sakura said pointing at the big pink bear holding a red heart.

As the kunoichis discussed about the stuffed animals, they didn't notice Neji coming until Tenten run to him happily. Everyone turned around to meet the Hyuuga, except for Ino who was busy looking at the other shops.

"Hi Tenten, Haruno, Hinata sama" He glanced at Ino, who was very busy to look at him. He was about to talk to her until Tenten spoke.

"Neji can we tell the girls?" Tenten asked wearing a big smile. Sakura and Hinata exchanged confused looks and then they looked at Neji.

Neji another time glanced at Ino. Was she avoiding him? He didn't know, but sure these girls were making him stress out. He didn't want to make public the news about him and Tenten, but seeing Tenten pleading so badly, he complied.

"Well, Neji and I are an item since yesterday" Tenten said cheerily hugging her excited friends. Ino just took the moment to look at Neji and Tenten. They looked good to her. Obviously, Neji would end up with her. She was her all time teammate, his best friend, and now, his girlfriend. Ino looked at Tenten. She hugged her and was about to go until she felt someone grabbing her wrist.

"Are you okay? You seem distant" Neji asked, a hint of worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine Neji." She said and turned to the girls. She quickly gave the excuse of "tomorrow having a mission and had to rest" and walk away.

Neji looked at Ino's retreating back. He felt rather weird. He didn't know what was bothering her but he soon left the thought as he remembered his mission with her tomorrow. He decided to ask her tomorrow when they were alone.

-o-

Ino waited patiently. She didn't slept that much in all night. As soon as she arrived at her house, her thoughts invaded her mind and kept her awake. She thought about the Neji and her feelings problem. She knew that she didn't like him that way. He was just a part of her life now. And since her whole family died, she only had a few friends. But at this point, she felt lonely. Shikamaru was very busy with missions and his girlfriend to talk to her. She didn't saw Sakura much because of her training with Tsunade. And now Neji, he had a new girlfriend. Of course he would have to take care of Tenten and not her. She felt sad that everyone had someone for them and she was so lonely. She felt a few tears forming but as soon as Neji stepped beside her, she wiped them away.

"Hi Neji" she stood up and met his eyes. They were beautiful to her. They were white with a bit of lavender. They were expressive when Neji want it but now the only thing that they held was worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. Let's go!" Ino started to run to the forest and Neji followed. He had that weird feeling again. He knew Ino was lying but he kept silent. When Ino was ready to speak, he would listen.

The whole travel was silent. They didn't take any break, and the night was slowly falling down. Neji decided to camp there, eat and rest. Although Ino didn't show it, Neji knew she was tired. He saw that her chakra was decreasing.

"I'll get some food. Stay here"

Ino nodded and looked at the beautiful sky. It was a dark one, with many stars shinning. She loved stargazing. It was a traditional costume of her family to watch the sky before sleeping.

She enjoyed the night breeze caressing her cheeks. She felt free until Neji spoke.

"Here, eat it" He handed Ino some fruit and she ate it slowly.

He kept staring at her face. The little borders of her mouth were tainted in red because of the juice of the fruits. He thought about her. Now it felt rather strange for him, he felt none of this with Tenten but with Ino…He was different. He felt happy and comfortable. Tenten was a bit pressing in the topic for him to talk to her. Ino was caring and never pushed him. He felt his heart ache when she was depressed, and now wasn't the exception. Ino had something, something that bothered him. He wanted to help her, to show that he was also there for her.

As soon as Ino finished eating, she went to her tent for sleep. She said goodnight to Neji and thanked him for the food. Neji nodded and followed her figure with his eyes.

It was hard for Neji to keep guard. His eyes only saw Ino's tent. He wanted to see if she was okay. He wanted to protect her.

He silently walked to Ino's tent and pushed away the entrance of the tent. He looked at Ino. Her hair was loose and her eyes were tightly closed. He saw that she was having a nightmare, so he did the only thing that his mind told him. He embraced her protectively, his strong arms encircling her waist. He put a hand on the back of her head and pushed it to his chest. Ino slowly returned the embrace and breathed something that shocked Neji.

"Neji…please don't go"

As he heard this, his arms tighten and he looked at Ino's face. She was till sleeping, although more calmly. His eyes followed her features until he stopped at her parted lips. He felt his heart pounding, his eyes never leaving her face. He didn't mind his thoughts of Tenten. Now he just wanted to be with Ino. She was slowly overwhelming him, enveloping his heart and soul. He touched her lips with his fingers and lent down. When he was about to kiss her a loud crash was heard outside of the tent. He rapidly went out and looked around. It was a big man.

"You are the one!" Neji screamed and activated his byakugan. The man was strong. He had an enormous amount of chakra. Soon, Ino stepped out of the tent and prepared to fight.

Neji started to run and when he was about to hit the man he disappeared.

"I'll take him!" Ino screamed and appeared behind the man, kicking his back. The man let out a loud growl and started accumulating a bunch of chakra on his hand.

_If I do this…I might…_

She started to accumulate a bunch of chakra and then she charged at the man. She ignored Neji's screams for her to stop. She wanted to do this. She wanted to be with her father. When the man was about to punch Ino, Neji stepped between the two.

"KAITEN!"

Both the man and Ino went flying. Neji quickly ran to Ino and shock her. Her eyes opened a bit.

"Why did you do that?! Why?!" Neji asked angered, his hands trembling. Slowly, Ino's eyes closed and then blackness surrounded her.

_Father… I'll soon be with you…_

-o-

**Gaahina chan: Okay, I know that was short and rushing. But hey! I'm a big InoxNeji fan and I can't wait that long. Also, it wasn't that bad. I know Neji's feelings were rushed but I thought that Ino's loneliness made him thought and well… Sorry if a put Neji OC. Please forgive me if this sucks. Please review, next chapter is the last one. Byes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gaahina chan: this is the last chapter. I'm warning you, it contains lemon. And the 2****nd**** warning, is that my lemons aren't so good, but I'll try. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**Nothing to glare at**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**By Gaahina chan**_

_Huh? Where am I? Why is everything so black?_

…

"Ino! Are you awake?" Neji shook Ino gently. Ino opened her eyes only to meet his pale eyes. She stared at them for awhile. They held worry and relief at the same time. She heard him escaped a sigh. When she was about to stand up, Neji pushed her onto his arms.

"I was worried" he whispered in her ear, not letting go.

"Neji…" she breathed out and then she returned the embrace. They were like that for some minutes until Ino pushed him apart.

"I thought I would die…"

"I would never let you die Ino…" he said caressing her cheek. She blushed and looked at him confusingly. He was smiling and slowly he pushed her head down on his lap. She stared at him weirdly. He was acting strange, so different from the unexpressive Neji.

"Why are you doing this?"

"When you were falling down, I thought that I would lose you. I felt everything crash down. That's when I knew that I… have feelings for you" he said leaning down.

Ino gasped as she felt his lips over hers. He gently pushed her head up in a more comfortable position. Ino slowly responded to the gentle kiss, pushing his head down. When she parted her lips, Neji used his tongue to explore her hot mouth. He savored every inch of it, fighting with Ino's tongue. As the kiss got more passionate, Neji's free hand explored her thigh and then…

_Blackness._

_Where am I? What happened? Is this the end or a dream?_

She closed her eyes, wishing everything would end.

-o-

"She opened her eyes"

Ino heard voices. She looked around only to see a white room. When she saw the doctors, she knew that she was in the hospital. Ino stretched her back and wiped her eyes. She was confused. What was that about? What happened? It was all a dream? Then the first thing she heard shocked her…

"You were trapped in your mind. Something happened that your head was hurt and you were in a comma"

Ino's eyes widened… She touched her heart and it was pounding furiously…

_I…I was thinking that? It was all in my mind? Then… that means… that I… love Neji?_

-o-

Neji walked in a fast pace outside Ino's room. The only thing he knew was that she was in a comma. He was hell worried about her. He didn't know why she did that. He knew that she was aware that if that hit connected with her she was going to die. Then why?! His mind screamed furiously until a doctor stepped out. He glared at him. He wasn't in a very good mood.

"Hyuuga san. She's safe. She's conscious now" Neji let go a sigh of relief. He was glad.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes"

Neji entered the room and saw Ino with her eyes half opened. She had bandages covering her forehead. He narrowed his eyes as she looked away.

"How are you?" he asked sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"I'm fine. They say I can leave in a few hours" she closed her eyes.

When he was about to speak, Ino cut him.

"I don't want to speak now Neji" she said her voice a little cracking.

Neji didn't know what to do. He looked at her and then at her trembling hands. When he was about to held one, a desperate Sakura entered the room.

"Ino chan! Are you okay? She asked catching her breath.

"I'm fine forehead girl. Worry about yourself" Ino smiled at Sakura, who smiled to her in relief.

Neji looked at Ino.

_Why didn't she smile at me?_

"Ino… I have to go. I hope you recover completely" Neji said as he walked away, leaving the two kunoichis. Ino looked at his back and then to Sakura.

"What's happening between you two?" Sakura asked seriously, noting the sad face Ino made.

"Nothing…he's just a friend" she sighed.

-o-

Ino walked outside the hospital. She looked at the sky. It was a grey one, with many clouds. She knew that it will rain so she decided to stay outside. She loved the rain. It felt as if it cleaned her soul. Ino headed to the training grounds. She ran and then she stopped at the riverbed. She found a nice post to kick and she started to punch it. She felt all the anger, sadness and pain go away. She was glad that Neji was worried about her, but then again…

_He has a girlfriend…_

She punched harder the post and then her knuckles started to get bruised. She gritted her teeth and tears started to flow freely. That's when it happened. Neji appeared behind her, taking both her hands.

The rain started to flow down. They both looked at each other, never leaving their eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

He clenched his fist at the answer. She wanted to die?! Why?!

"Why would you want to die?" he said trying to reach her arm but she stepped back. His eyes widened a bit and then he repeated himself.

"Because nobody needs me here! Everyone is so happy. I miss my father. I wanted to be with him" she glared at him. More tears falling down.

His anger started to flow. He gritted his teeth and then he stepped closer, grabbing her shoulders. "Do you hear yourself?! What would you know?! You said you'll be my friend!! I'm also your friend!. I care about you! I need you!!" he screamed painfully. Ino's eyes widened a bit and then her eyes expressed anger. "You don't need me! You need Tenten!" she said freeing herself from his grip. Neji held her wrist. When he was about to yell, he looked at her eyes. She was crying uncontrollably, emotions visibly expressed on her beautiful blue eyes. His eyes widened and then it came to him…

_Now you know…_

"Ino…I"

She ran away from him. The rain started to pour and now her feelings were with him. She ran and ran, the tears never stopping, the emotions so painful… never leaving her lonely heart.

Neji stared at the blank space in front of him. The rain soaking his clothes.

_Ino you…_

-o-

Neji sat on a wet bench. He stared at nothingness. How he wished that Ino was with him. He never forgot that the rain was something that they loved. He wanted to be with her, but now the rain was his only company, until someone appeared. He knew who it was. The scent and appearance perfectly matched. He didn't look at the person. The woman sat beside him. She putted a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't make any movement. His eyes only saw the damp floor.

The woman didn't say anything. She knew that he didn't want to speak. Now he just wanted to think. The woman looked at him worriedly. His eyes were blank, not cold… just plain numbness.

After some minutes, the woman finally spoke.

"Sakura told me about it. She and Ino talked about the matter and it seems that both of you are perfect for each other." She paused and then she continued "She only needed to be stuck with you one week to do what I didn't in almost 5 years" she looked at him. His eyes didn't change a bit.

"Neji…if you really want to be with her, please go. She needs you more than I do, I can move on" Tenten finally said tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

He looked at her, his eyes catching every bit of her emotions. He turned around and stood up.

"Not surprising for my best friend" he said as he smiled at her, wiping her tears. She smiled at him, and then she embraced him. He returned the gesture and whispered something in her ear.

In a few seconds, Neji was nowhere to be seen. Tenten stayed in the downpour, sobbing. But deep in her heart, she knew that everything would be fine.

-o-

Ino looked at the window in her room. It was a beautiful evening, except for the fact that she felt lonely. She wished Neji was there for her.

She went downstairs for some bandages. As she was about to bandage her hands, a knock was heard. She nervously walked to the door. She opened it nervously only to see a wet Neji.

"Can I come in?" he asked looking at her lonely eyes.

She nodded and stepped back. She walked to the couch and started bandaging her fist, but was having trouble with it.

"Let me help you" he sat beside her and started bandaging her pale hands. Silence invaded the room. The only think that was heard were a few thunder outside. As if a white lace was holding her, Ino started to tremble at the gentle touch. She loved Neji so much. So much that she didn't' had any idea of it. She then looked at him. He was so caring, so beautiful, and so…unreachable for her. At this point, Ino started to shake, the cold and the sadness taking over her. Neji looked at her and he knew that Ino was thinking about bad things, bad memories or a bad future…He took the chance to talk. He didn't want to see her like that.

"I meant everything I said Ino. I do need you" he finished the bandage and stood up. He examined her eyes. They held pain, loneliness and a little hope. He then reached for her, taking her in his arms. She didn't responded, her muscles didn't move. She was so shocked at the moment that the only thing she could do was breathe He caressed her hair caringly. His breath on her neck was so unbelievable, her emotions arousing, her heart pounding furiously. As if she was afraid of him feeling her heart, she putted her hands on her chest and closed her eyes, hiding her face in the nape of his neck. His hand moved to her back, never stopping his caresses. He then began to speak…

"Ino… I, ever since I know you, I feel different. I feel comfortable around you. I even tried to get closer to you, but you'll always have doubts and fears. What I'm trying to tell you is that… I will take care of you, no matter what happens, I'll never leave you alone…because..

He then cupped her face with his hands. He looked at her eyes, they were so hopeful, so pleading. He lowered his head and as he did it, he closed his eyes. They reached for each other's lips. Ino felt all of her worries flying away. They kissed each other over and over again, their lips meting every time in a desperate and needful attempt to explore everything in their hearts. Between kisses, Neji whispered all of his feelings, never losing contact.

_I love you…_

_I need you…_

_You are everything…_

His hand went to her back and then to her waist, caressing her curvy body. Ino's hands wandered in his chest, hair and neck. She wanted so badly to never let go, but then a guilty feeling came to her. She pushed him away, gasping for breath.

"Neji… what about Tenten..?" she said looking at him. His eyes were still closed, enjoying the sensation. He then looked at her and smiled. He putted his hands around her waist.

"She…broke up with me. She knew about my feelings" he looked at her, her eyes shinning, her bright smile directed to him and only him. He felt his heart float and then he reached for her lips but was stopped.

"You're soaked… maybe its better if you take off your clothes" she looked at the floor, blushing furiously. He then realized what Ino was implying.

"Do you..?" he started but then he embraced her, reassuring her that everything would be fine. She nodded and then he took him to her bedroom.

As they entered her room, Ino turned to him. She looked at his eyes. They were so deep and beautiful. She could stare at them for all life, never losing contact.

"You sure about this?" he caressed her cheek and then he putted it behind her neck. She nodded and he pushed her into him, kissing her passionately. Their lips connected in a feverish kiss and she parted her lips for him. He untied the buttons of her blouse, careful for not to hurt her. She gasped when her blouse felt down but then she embraced him and she felt protected. She removed his shirt and started touching his chest and abdomen. He was rough and soft at the same time, the perfect man for her.

_I'll protect you…._

He descended his lips and started sucking gently on her neck. Neji untied her ponytail and then he let his hands wandered in her silky hair. As he pushed her closer to him, he felt her bare chest touching his own. He felt a rush of heat invading his body, consuming his emotions. Ino then let his hair loose and she descended her hands to his pants. He then lowered her skirt and grabbed her buttocks.

_I'll be always with you…_

He kissed her shoulder erotically, enticing her for more. Ino gasped and then she lowered his pants. He carefully removed her bra revealing a pair of beautiful breasts. Neji pushed her into the wall, closing the distance between them. As he swirled his tongue on her pinkish nipple, she moaned loudly and screamed his name. Neji massaged one of her breasts with his soft hands, squeezing it slightly. His other hand traveled to her thigh, lifting it up until she felt his growing member.

Ino grabbed his member shyly. She then rubbed it and Neji moaned loudly. He then took her by the waist and putted her on the bed. He let himself lay on top of her. He looked at her blue eyes. They expressed so much love and passion, and that was what she felt for him. He felt his heart fluttered and he kissed her. As Ino continued her ministrations, she swallowed Neji's moans with her kisses. Neji grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

_I'll always love you…_

Neji looked at her, her face pure of love and pleasure. She was so beautiful to him, not only in the outside, but in the inside too. She was a perfect, mature woman, caring and loving. He loved her so much that it was hard to contain his feelings. Ino stared at his eyes, she nodded to he and then he positioned himself.

As he entered her, she grabbed him by the neck, closing her eyes. He looked at her and she blushed furiously. This time, Neji entered her with more passion, making her moan loudly but she nodded for him to continue. He made many thrusts and Ino arched herself making him yell in ecstasy. They felt all the love and need explode inside themselves. Everything went naturally, and as they screamed their names, they knew that everything they needed, was each other.

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you…_

**-o-**

**Gaahina chan: oh my god…sniff… sorry for any mistakes you saw. Please review TT**


End file.
